Insight: Disguising A Queen
by Seshaddict
Summary: Wang Geon (King Taejo) recalls why it was that Hae Soo stands before him in the worn down cloths of a water maid.


**This is a one shot. Set in K-verse SHR during the moment when King Taejo meets Hae Soo in the throne room 1 year + into her water maid tenure; calling upon her to meet him, after drinking her Tea (that Ji Mong has her make) prior to his death.**

 **Disclaimer: This is my fictional supposition and imagination on SHR, which I do not own. I gain nothing from this.**

 **Insightful : The Disguising of a Queen**

Wang Geon (King Taejo), was a man who had mastered the art of hiding his true intentions. He had long ago chosen to be the King who formed and ruled Goreyo , and left behind a dynasty to this land.

In hindsight, Wang Geon understood that due to this choice, in which the throne took precedence over all else, he had been reduced to nothing but a slave to the seat upon which he sat. Towards that he had repeatedly sacrificed his heart, his children and sometimes those most beloved to him. It was a fact he was not proud of, though he refused to feel regret. Regret would make those sacrifices mean nothing, and he was now determined to complete this goal of his, to validate those sacrifices of his own heart.

He stared at the waif of a girl, who stood bowed before him in the worn and tattered uniform of a water maid. Her lips were chapped, and her face tanned by sun. She looked worse for wear with fingers blistered and with calluses formed upon them. Looking at her, none would know how important she really was. Taejo took in the squared off slender shoulders, as she faced him. The games for the throne of Goreyo would soon begin, and this piece on the game-board was the lynch pin. He could feel it in his bones, with an intuition born from experience. It was why he had taken great care to hide her well all these days, only brining her back in time for the game to begin, when he was truly sure of her significance. His son So's return from Later Jin with his recent declarations had ensured Teajo that he had not been wrong.

As he watched her, he felt himself reminisce….

Teajo could recall exactly when it was that he had first heard this girl's name; Hae Soo. It had been the day after the New Year Ritual to ward against evil spirits, in which there had been a foiled assassination attempt on Mu (again). His youngest son Eun had been sporting a bluish bruise upon the entire left upper half of his face, though he had not partaken in the fighting the night before. It was unbelievable that Eun, who was never involved in the rough and tumble fights among his soldiers, could have gotten such a thing. So of course he had felt angered enough to inquire into it. He had been stunned when informed that a mere girl, (one who was a poor Hae relation to Wook, and resided in the 8th prince's household as a dependant), was the cause. It was unheard of for even a man of standing to bruise a prince, and even then never on the face; as such a crime warranted a severe punishment of their time: A severe whipping of 100 lashes, or a loss of the limb that had been used.

What had stunned him even more was to find his son Eun doing everything in his power to halt the punishment from occurring, obviously being aware of the repercussions to her actions. Even Wook and Baek Ah had joined Eun's plead to spare severity in punishing her. He had been aware by watching Eun's antics to save the girl, that she must have caught his eye. Deciding to benevolent at that moment, he had allowed his son to decide the punishment. Later when he had enquired, no one had seen any punishment occur. He had been curious, but not bothered by the fact. If Eun had a crush on the girl, it was normal at his age to do so. The worse that Taejo could foresee happening, was the girl being take to wive or as a concubine for Eun. Given his son's standing, and benign personality, Taejo was unconcerned either way at the time.

When he had first met her face to face, however, he had realized that the girl was not so simple. She was a beautiful wisp of a girl who unexpectedly had the insight, forthrightness, grit, humorous resolve and honesty to impress and amuse even himself- a king, into softening towards her. She was also very disarmingly aware of politics, to answer his query as to why he was a wise king, in such a simple straightforward manner. While he had been pleased by her answer, it was the first time he felt a prick of attention that there was a need to be aware of this girl…. for such a girl would not attract only Eun; as such a girl could attract even his attention.

The next he had heard of her, had been when he had been informed by his ministers, that she was the Hae offering in a marriage to tie their clan to him. He had immediately felt regretful that such a girl would be lost to the harem of wives he held, and not live her married life to the fullest. However, politics and throne would not allow him to show mercy, and he had hardened his resolve to go through with the alliance with the Hae's despite this. What he had not expected, was the end outcome, nor the preceding furor it stirred among his sons.

His sons were princes to the Goreyo kingdom, and could have any female they chose- be it witty, lovely, petite, innocent or experienced. They were brought up by their mothers and powerful families knowing where they stood in the world, and how to respect the throne with political savvy. Despite this, he had had heard from the Hae's after the whole debacle, that Choi Ji Mong had had to get involved in the very start, to get the girl himself. Apparently, Wook and the others had attempted to smuggle her out and away to avoid the marriage, which in itself was a crime against the King. He had also seen first hand how his most solemn and obedient sons; Wook and So, subsequently got themselves directly involved in the antics of saving her; something he would have never in his wildest dreams foreseen.

Taejo had been very aware of Wook's expression the Wedding day, when he had asked him why he would dare to stop his marriage to the girl. While Wook's answer had been cut off by the arrival of So, Taejo had been aware of the heart-sick look the 8th prince wore that night. Wook was in love with the girl his father was to marry. In fact, Taejo's anger had been set off only when So also attempted to stop the wedding, and apparently not because he wished to help Wook. His anger that day , towards his two sons, was due to the fact that they were not like Eun, a non-political player of a prince. No these where some of his most powerful sons ( after Mu and Yo,) who the girl apparently influenced to the point of idiocy. They should have known better, but instead risked their lives to save her from a marriage to a king. She was their weakness, and one that would be ruthlessly used if ever known. Not to mention, a woman who got between the heart of two princes was dangerous. When she had scarred herself to avoid her marriage that Day, Taejo had reluctantly been so impressed with her, that he had understood how powerful her attraction must be to his sons. She was truly something else.

The next day, he had already decided to send her into slavery. He was very aware that every one of his sons, (other than Mu and Yo), had involved their Queen mothers, and powerful grandmothers to request her to serve them and spare her. Those requests in themselves showed him that this slip of a girl held power over the royal family that no one should. Such a girl, who would sway the powerful figures of Goreyo's lineage, despite their knowledge of right and wrong was too dangerous to remain within their realm. Death or slavery were the only two methods to ensure a clean cut of her from their lives.

However, Ji Mong had shrewdly diverted this intention of his, by letting him know that Soo Yeon wished her at Damiwon. Soo Yeon was a weak spot of his own heart, and when he had heard she had petitioned for the girl, he had thought perhaps her downgrade to a court lady at Damiwon would be enough to stop her orbit among the princes, while not punishing an innocent girl who had inadvertently made herself notable. He now knew that later he would consider that choice as a dire mistake on his part. As sure enough, from that moment on, he had seen the dynamics of the palace change.

During that time, the girl had worked a miracle, and hidden the scar upon So's face during the Rain ritual. She had somehow found a method to make Mu's skin issues recede. She had Baek Ah, Jung and Eun playing with her as if she were a princess, instead of a Damiwon maid. And if Wook thought he didn't realize about his covert visits, he would be surprised.

The first time he had seen the effects directly affect things for the worse however, had been at the pavilion soon after the Rain ritual. While he had maintained a poker face through it all, he had known her effect was in full force among his sons that day. It had stunned him, that instead of Senguk land and home, his son So would ask to be given the girl Hae Soo. This was a boy who had no home to call his own , and yet when given the chance for one, had opted instead to ask for a girl instead.

Since Wang Geon had been aware of his 8th son's likely regard for Hae Soo, he had looked and seen Wook's disbelief and jealousy, with So's request for Hae Soo: It could not be missed by him as a father. Instead of giving Hae Soo as a women to his son So, which is what the boy had actually asked, he had side stepped the potential issue and intentionally mis-understood his request. Her promotion as a Damewon Lady to serve him instead had been given. This would allow So to function in a more prominent role within palace politics, since Taejo was aware it was her who had changed his son's face and fate the day before. However, he was very aware that she seemed to be the magical light around which his powerful son's orbited, and knew then that he had to handle this with care. She had changed So's fate forever with her talent for makeup. While Mu was getting medicinal treatments form her which had changed his entire health, and was excessively fond of the girl himself- though unlike his 4rth and 8th brothers, and Eun, it was not romantic. There was also Soo Yeo, who had taken to the girl as if she were her mother. This was someone he could not easily remove or damage without repercussions.

He had been aware he would have to watch this situation carefully, and if it accelerated more, that he would have to handle it further. At the time, however, he had opted to bypass completely removing her from Damiwon - only due to So's need of her talents in hiding his scar. By moving her to serve So as a court lady, he had delayed completely addressing that issue. He should have foreseen a girl like that, who would move the heart of kings and princes, would become the target of powerful forces within the palace. With one sweep, they could harm so many. It should not have surprised him, though it did, when the regicide attempt was blamed on her.

He was aware it was Queen Yoo who was the likely instigator, but Tajoe could not ignore some very powerful points regarding the whole episode. His son So's consumption of the toxic tea to near death had been for Hae Soo. Of that Taejo had no doubt. The risk to her life was moving Mu to request his stepping aside as crown prince, while 8th Prince Wook was arguing heatedly with the ministers in her defense during court session – clearly showing his bias to her. It was due to the fact that her influence on his powerful sons was to this level, that she had been targeted to start with. Even though So had survived the poisoning and stanchly stood by her to show his support, the palace was in disarray. Due to her powerful effects on these men, Taejo was very aware that she had to go.

To save Mu and protect him from any implication in the poisoning, and thereby keeping the royal household stong, Taejo would have to sacrifice her. Given how So, Jung and Baek Ah as well as Mu and Wook despite knowing the risks, stood fast by her side only validated to him that as king, he needed to completely remove her from any contact with the prince's. Taejo had hardened his heart, and sentenced her to death despite being aware that she was not guilty .

However, it was this decision to sacrifice her fully, that allowed him to see a glimpse of something that would change his view on Hae Soo forever. After her death sentence, Wang Geon had been very intent to watch and see who rallied around her, and who did not. Jung, Beak Ah, and Mu definitely sympathized with her, but would not risk his wrath. He was not surprised by this. Eun, having been married was somewhat un-involved thank goodness. However it was Wook and So's responses that changed everything. Wook had stopped visiting her in the holding cell, and Taejo could see the change in the winds of want with his 8th son's household. It was So who returned diligently to her side: So had even risked insulting him- as a King who threw away others while he begged for his life, in an attempt to save her. Taejo had been silently impressed by his daring and had taken very great note of this.

Only very few trusted inner circle friends and himself knew that So was a prince who bore the birth star alignment of a King. His actions had always therefore been of the utmost importance to Taejo. The boys reckless abandon to save this girl, both by consuming the poison- and now risking his own neck to support and save her, were equivalent to him wearing his heart on his sleeve. His actions spoke volumes to his father.

Soo Yeon also had thrown her weight around as well, trying her best to free the girl. And when he would not listen to her reason, her self sacrifice for Hae Soo had shaken Taejo's world. However, he had realized that she would die within a few days, and that Hae Soo was the daughter of her heart that she wished to save with her last dying breath and wish. It was with Soo Yeon's death, as he watched So shield the broken headstrong girl kneeling in the rain, that Taejo had understood that there was something greater at hand when it came to Hae Soo.

With Soo Yeon's sacrifice, came the decision of how to handle the girl's situation. After such a sacrifice, Wang Geon considered the girl most precious. She was a daughter he had gained through Soo Yeon. He had promised her he would protect her well after this. However, Prince So's stance to steadfastly stand by her through it all put his Achillie's heel on display for all to see. He had to remove the boy from her, and see if his ardor cooled. Afterall Wook had changed. Perhaps it was mere infactuation. Also, Taejo had to remove the girl from the palace machinations, which would inevitably involve her, given her sway on So and the others. Since she had to be unaccessible to the princes, Taejo had initially decided on slavery. It was not punishment, but protection for her.

However, his initial decision to put the girl into slavery was deterred repeatedly by Ji Mong. Ji Mong was unusually adamant that she not be enslaved. Since this was a man who rarely bothered to alter the course of things unimportant, it was a red flag to be seen. Taejo was no fool. With the astrologer's antics to save her, he had taken a step back to contemplate her significance.

No one knew what would come about after his own death. Mu would be a king, and Yo had the sign of treason. So's astrology showed clear throne ascension for a long stable reign, gained by the hand of the gods. Taejo could only assume So would not be the one to harm Mu. Now as he carefully considered it, So's future telling of Kingship, had seemed an impossible reality until this girl had magically changed his fate. The scar that hid a king had been removed by her to reveal him to the world. She had become his (So's) King Maker. His son in return had become a stead-fast head over heels in love wolf hound, who would protect her, at any cost. The boy would even risk defying a royal decree to save her from the gallows. Hae Soo had tamed Wang So, and given him confidence ,while giving him something precious to protect. This had changed him from a scarred hidden man into a formidable player on the game for the throne. He would after all protect her at all costs, regardless of throne, power , family bonds or the risk to his own life.

Taejo chuckled softly to himself as he remembered how he had come to realize the epiphany at that time when he sent her away from the palace more than a year ago. He recalled how he realized the significance of this girl to a homeless prince who would rather opt to have this girl, than any wealth or Senguk land and home. He had finally come to understand something very important: Hae Soo was Wang So's home. She was the lynch pin around which his son's king-ship would unfold. That was why Choi Ji Mong had repeatedly shielded her from the un-emancipatable role of slavery. Taejo recalled wondering how he had not seen it before. Hae Soo was no ordinary girl; He had known that from the first moment he met her. And thus, a year ago he had sent her out of the palace as a Moussouri water maid; while sending away Wang So to Later Jin as a diplomatic envoy. By doing so, he had successfully hidden and protected a key piece of the game, in the throne wars to come.

Coming out of his memories, and back into his sense, Taejo watched Hae Soo carefully as they spoke after Ji Mong had retrieved her to the palace once again. Upon hearing her speak, Taejo realized that she herself was so self sacrificing, that she may not realize her own import. She had been traumatized by the events of over a year ago, and was so caught up in that and her future knowledge, that she just wished to be sent away. She did not realize the game would revolve around her no matter where she went. She would have to face her reality unflinchingly. He told her as much.

"Do not be so caught up in the future, that you miss what is right in front of you now," he finally advised her. " Soo Yeon saw you as a daughter, " he watched her rub her chest with anxiety, " so you are a daughter to me as well, this is why I advise this to you." He watched her suddenly still, and look up as if comprehending his intent for the past year. She understood that the harsh life she had face was his protection of her from the machinations of the palace, which she herself feared. He hoped she would come to understand what it was that was right in front of her. He would not live to see it, but Taejo knew: One year ago, he had hidden a key lynch pin player in the throne wars to come, disguising her as a mere Moussouri water maid. But she was the most important piece on the board, next to the kings themselves. For it was she who would come to be a queen, the day his son So became king.


End file.
